1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to attachment deodorants, specifically to such attachments which are disposable and provide a fragrant scent.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,928 is an air freshener that uses a liquid deodorant to provide a pleasant scent to the nearby environment. The problem with this type of deodorant is that it is meant to be used in a stationary environment. In other words, because it uses a liquid deodorant in a relatively large plastic container it cannot be employed in any dynamic environment such as, cars, gym bags, or on a pet without causing damage to them.
There exists an abundant variety of air fresheners for cars, homes, offices. But none of these air fresheners address the issue of pet odors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,606 offers a room air freshener that operates by being plugged into an electrical outlet. While this may freshen up the room, it is not a practical or energy efficient method to masking odors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,675 offers a different approach to deodorizing rooms. A fragrant powder is sprinkled over the floor surface, or rug. After the room has been treated with the powder, it is then vacuumed to pick up the powder. While this may freshen a room temporarily, it is not a practical method for providing a deodorant effect, obviously it would become a tedious task if one would have to vacuum every time a deodorant effect was desired.
Another deodorizing approach is propellant based deodorants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,839 deals with such deodorants. While it may provide a quick and easy deodorizing effect it does not last long. Furthermore, this method of deodorant is not a practical one for cars, pets, carry on items such as gym bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,001 depicts a different type of packaging for deodorants. It is composed of a multi-layer strip. One side has a non-permeable laminate used to prevent volatile substances, such as perfumes from escaping. When the strip is used the laminate is peeled off, thus exposing the fragrant membrane. This type of packaging is only suitable for dispensing small amounts of deodorizer. As a result, this type of packaging for deodorants is obsolete when it comes to pet odors. One immediate problem with this is that the small quantities of deodorizer released from this type of package would succumb to the pet odors. Thus the purpose of providing an effective deodorant against pet odors would be defeated.
Since the deodorant packaging was designed to be flat it would be out of it's element to attach this package around an animal's neck. Furthermore, this type of deodorant packaging was never designed to be used on an animal's neck.
Bushman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,876) deals with a collar which releases powder through a plurality of pores. Unlike the small, compact design of the collar attachment which attaches to an exisitng collar, this bulky collar is not an effective design for providing an effective means to provide deodorant for a pet.
Bushman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,674) relates to a bulky cartridge packed collar for releasing powder. In contrast to the collar attachment patch which does wrap around the animal's neck. Furthermore, Bushman primarily deals with the delivery of a powder substance into the environment. Bushman has no common ground with the present invention at hand which is a collar attachment which attaches to an exisiting collar. Also the use of cartridges clearly distinguishes Bushman from present invention at hand.
Yasui (U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,913) deals primarily with a collar which is composed of an acrylic fiber and or nylon fiber impregnated with copper sulfide. The use of copper sulfide does not completely eliminate the body odors of pets. Copper sulfide being a chemical substance does not present an agreeable scent to eliminate, or mask pet odors.
Costanzo (U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,986) employs the use of a rigid housing with a membrane housed inside. Apart from being bulky, and concave in shape Costanzo considerably differs from the present invention at hand. While Costanzo uses rivets for attachment to a collar, present invention uses slots which provide for easy installation. Also the bulky package does not promote the most easy and pet friendly design for providing a pet deodorant.
Trujillo (U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,848) is the combination of flea collar with a conventional retraining collar. This invention has no relevant ground with the present invention at band which is a deodorant attachment patch which attaches to an existing collar/belt.
Ramney (U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,624) employs the use of tablets for releasing a substance into the ambient air. Ramney teaches con y to present invention at hand. Whereas, present invention at band is a disposable, deodorant, attachment patch Ramney uses a permanent collar that is refilled with tablets to provide the desired effect.
Santa Ana, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,588) is a disposable body deodorant pad which employs volatile substances such as isoproply alcohol, acetone and aluminum chloride. By rubbing this on the skin, bacteria and oils are eliminated thus providing a deodorizing effect. This completely teaches against the present invention at band. Present invention at hand does not physically touch the skin of the animal. The attachment patch attaches to an existing pet collar, thus the attachment patch does not come into direct contact with the animal's skin.
Weyenberg (U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,001) uses a plurality of layered films. To release the volatile substance the top layer is peeled off. This deodorizing packaging teaches against present invention at hand. The design is not meant to be attached to a pet's collar, or as a deodorant patch to be used in car, gym bag etc.
In retrospect none of these cited collars/deodorants offer a practical solution to the problem of pet, and ambient odors.